Save the World, Save My Heart
by A-Miraculous-Hogwarts-Demigod
Summary: Annabeth is left on the doorstep with half of a picture, and a mysterious locket. What happens on her fifteenth birthday, that'll change her life forever? Percy's father abandons him and his mother. But not before leaving him a pen and trident necklace. T cuz paranoia, and Superhero AU, and hopefully it'll be a good story.
1. Prologue

**Hola me amigo's! Um, So here's the beginning I guess... There's not much story to it I guess but... Yeah.. Prologue...**

 **Disclaimer; I'm not a man. I am a girl.**

It all started when a baby girl was left on the doorstep of the Chase Mansion. A swift knock on the door, and quick steps darting away into the darkness, but not before looking back with stormy grey eyes, and a whisper on chapped lips.

 _Good luck, little Owl._

A butler, with light brown combed over hair, and a thick toothbrush moustache and green eyes opened the door. He looked down at a bundle of thick blankets in a wicker basket. He kneeled down and shifted the blankets to see the top of a head, with several tufts of curly blonde hair.

He continued to shift the blankets for a face, and finally found a sleeping one. Glancing around, the man picked up the basket, and carried it inside.

The second he closed the door, a flash of lightning shook the sky, a cloaked figure, with eyes matching the dark grey clouds that covered the moon, had disappeared into a building, where she would not be seen for years and years... But she would be heard...

*o* Don't mind me...

 _"What should we do with her?" An almost disgusted female voice asks._

 _"Well, we can't leave her," replies a male voice, "Jeffery, go get Amanda to wash the child up."_

 _"Of course, Sir," Jeffery replies, picking up the basket and walking off to find the maid._

 _Soon a plump maid with black hair a pretty blue eyes was unwrapping the child in a luxurious bathroom, ready to clean up the unknown child. She blinked when an object and a picture fell from the blanket. An owl styled locket, and startling grey eyes with a lock of dark hair falling in front of them. The picture was clearly cut just to show the person's eyes, and the maid could tell it was a female's due to the feminine details._

 _When she turned the small picture the name_ Annabeth, _was written on the back in curly writing. Followed by '_ 1 month, April sixth'.

 _After cleaning up the baby, she wrapped her back up in the blanket and set her in the basket, picking it up and walking through the mansion's corridors to look for Fredrick Chase._

 _She knocked on Fredrick's door, still holding the basket. He opened the door and held out his hand expectantly._

 _The maid handed the basket to him speaking quickly,"Her name is Annabeth sir, you can see the rest on the picture in the basket."_ _He nods and the maid turns and power walks off to do her job._

 _Fredrick turned over the card, read the words, and set it back in the basket, watching the, once again asleep, baby. "Let's keep her." He finally decides, turning to face his wife. She sniffed with disdain but said nothing._ _"Now we just need to find a place for her room," Fredrick mused._

 _"Why not the right side attic?" Questioned his wife, Helen. "It'll be very spacious and the maids are close to the stairway up to it. It'll be easy to take care of her that way."_

 _Fredrick considered it, and soon they had a room in the right side attic were little Annabeth would sleep._

),) Hola, amigo. I'm a linebreak.

 _"Annabeth, I have a special gift for you. It was with you in the basket," Fredrick told his now fifteen year old adopted daughter, as he held out a silver owl locket._

 _"Do you know what's in it?" She questions, curious. Fredrick shakes his head,"We decided to wait and let you open it first." She turned her bright silver/grey eyes towards the glinting locket, and pried it open. Her eyes stared at the four pieces of jade in the corners of the locket. White, lavender, green, and black Then the shiny moonstone in the center. It was breathtaking._

 _Closing it, she put it around her neck, and smiled her adopted father. "Thank you, Father." He gave her his familiar smile in response._

 _"Now hurry up, Thalia, and your other friends are waiting for you." Annabeth grinned up at her father, and hurried off to get her jacket and keys._

 _She was halfway down the street when all the sudden there were screams, and she could see people running away. Then a maniacal laugh, followed by,"I am KRONOS! FEAR ME!" That totally didn't sound stereotypical. Annabeth found herself ducking into an alley and looking at her now faintly glowing, vibrating locket. She clicked it open frowning, and blinked seeing the face of a barred owl, glowing faintly in the moonstone. four other faces glowed, one in each piece of jade, but too blurry to make out._

 _Annabeth tapped the moonstone lightly, confused about the owl, when she was suddenly absorbed in the moonstone's light. She yelped, seeing a barred owl, wings spread in front of her, hovering. It flew forward and light flashed before her eyes._

 _Annabeth blinked looking down at her now changed outfit. She was wearing a pair of grey combat boots, and a dress like suit with barred owl feathers overlapping each other, it stopped at her knees, but went longer at the back. Then grey gloves that went to her elbow, with an owl's talons at the fingers, and a mask that looked like a barred owls wings pointing down on her face. Like the locket, the pieces of jade were in the corners, but the moonstone was on a necklace at her neck._

 _OH yeah. And a MASSIVE pair of barred owl's wings on her back. Did she forget to mention that? She's pretty sure they're about the size of a queen bed. Each. Then, a wise sounding, female voice inside her head._

 _'Hello Annabeth. It's about time I've been summoned.'_

 **Sooo... Bad? Terrible? Okay? Good? This is just the prologue so... Didn't have much to work with.. Next chapter will be Annie's first day as a freshmen. I guess that's it... Woo next chapter! And jeez I just realized this is rather vague... Meh. So... Please no flames... Little things that could be judged, I accept I guess... Just please don't go on me too hard... T,T**


	2. The Night Begins

**So. A Chapter is done. And my mouth Fricking HURTS. Dear Apollo help me... I had to get some teeth pulled because my life fucking sucks. But other then that, enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer;**

 **Person: Do you-**

 **Me: Don't even ask that fricking question. I don't.**

Annabeth's Pov

I groaned as my alarm clock went off. I just wanted to sleep. Being the Jade Owl was tiring, but I still loved it. It gave me freedom to fly through the clouds. But then I remembered. First day of freshmen year. In seconds I practically flew out of my bed and searched through my wardrobe. I grabbed a grey jumper, that had a navy blue owl on it, a tank top, blue skinny jeans, and grey hightop converse.

I darted down the stairs and to the bathroom on the left. After a quick shower, brushing teeth, changing into my clothes, and stumbling out, I didn't bother to brush my hair. I just threw it up in a messy ponytail.

I rushed down a few corridors, and burst into the dinner. Empty, except for a few maids cleaning it up. I slip through another pair of doors, and into a bustling kitchen. "Mornin' everyone!" I call out cheerfully to them.

"Morning, Annabeth!" They chorus back. Soon an older man with graying hair, tan skin, and sparkling green eyes approached her with a small box of buttered croissants. He grinned at her and said,"Buttered with strawberry jelly inside, just like you like it."

She grins up at him. "Thank you Jon!" She turned and hurried down the stairs of the maze like mansion. She wouldn't be surprised if there's secret shortcuts in it like Hogwarts. The second she's out the grand doors of the mansion there's a honk and a shout.

"Hurry up Annie!" Despite my hardest efforts to scowl, I smiled. I jumped into the blue pickup truck, and opened the box of croissants. I inhale deeply at the scent of the sweet and warm pastries. after splitting them between Thalia and I, I bite into the warm pastry and hum in delight. Jon and Blu's amazing pastries. The maid and butler were best friends, and acted liked siblings. Something I love about them.

Thalia practically moaned into the pastry, and I couldn't blame her. After finishing a couple pastries, we were off to school. Goode high to be exact. Thalia tells me that Freshmen year for her wasn't so bad. Easy for her to say, now that's she's a sophomore. And the fact that everyone knows not to mess with the punk girl.

"I heard that you're gonna get two new kids too! they're names are Perseus Jackson, and Nico Di' Angelo. And they're my cousin!" Thalia grins at me from the corner of her eye. "How bad is it gonna be?" Is my only reply. From my experience, most of the boys in my grade were egoistical, stupid, or just a plain jerk. Not including Leo, Jason, Will, Malcom, and Frank. And Probably not the Stolls. Remember I said probably. She shrugs.

"Nico is the emo/goth one, even though he denies it. And Percy is the chill dude who hates school. And is a massive Kelp Head." She snickered. I raise an eyebrow and she shrugs in response.

Soon we're parking and hopping out of the car. Goode school. Were nobody knows that I've been adopted by a rich family. Everyone thinks I'm poor here. I love it. Apart from the fact that Drew, Khione, Calypso, and Nancy are always acting like bitches to me and Thalia. And most of the school.

Anyway we're innocently talking at our lockers when suddenly, our three most _'favorite'_ people decided to visit. You guessed it! It's Drew, Khione, Calypso, and Nancy! Yay! Gods dammit why does the fates mess with me?

"Well, well," Drew sneered," It's the poor servant girl, and her runaway friend!" I felt my fingers curl, as I stared back at her with a bored look. "And it's the Bitch, the Slut, the Living Doll, and the Whore!" I smirk at her angry expression, while Thalia cackled.

"Well aren't you two bitches too?" Khione sneered. Thalia smirked and wittily replied,"We aren't dogs, unlike the boys you mess with." Khione glares fiercely. Most people would be affected, but we aren't.

"Speaking of which, don't you have some to go attend to?" A familiar voice questions from behind them. We grin. Rachel, Piper, Hazel, Katie, Stolls, Jason, Leo, Will, Frank and Malcom, are at their sides.

"Yeah," Rachel agrees. "Shouldn't you be feeding them your lies for lunch, or something?" Malcom questions. The four, knowing they've been outwitted and outnumbered, huff and turn, stalking off.

Thalia abruptly gasps as the hallway turns quiet. I give her a questioning look, but she darts forward towards the school doors to two boys. One whose main color was black, with feathery black hair, black eyes. The other wore a white T-shirt, dark jeans, and blue converse, and had Messy jet black hair, and tan skin, unlike the pale boy next to him. I couldn't see his eyes cause they were pretty much hidden by the mop of jet black hair.

This made me curious. Were they Thalia's cousins/ new kids? I got my answer when she dragged them over to us.

"Nico, Percy, this is, Rachel, Piper, Hazel, Katie, Travis, Conner, Leo, Jason, Will, Frank, and last but not least, Annabeth!" She introduced us in a single breath. I didn't know that was possible.. My eyes locked with Percy's and I was slightly startled about his bright sea green/ blue eyes. I felt this weird tingle in my gut, but kept a straight face, and looked away.

The first warning bell went off and Thalia and I got our stuff from our lockers for our next class, while the others rushed off for their stuff. Thalia turned and gave me her famous, _I'm about to tell you something you won't like_ grin. Yay...

"Annie, we're gonna take Death Breath and Kelp Head to the office!" I sigh, and grumble,"Don't call me Annie, Thals." She sticks her tongue out at me in reply. Soon we're walking down the corridors to the office. By the time we reach it the second warning bell's gonna off.

I glanced at Thalia and muttered,"Can I go to class now?" She rolls her eyes but grumbles a _fine_. I turn on my heel, and practically sprint to class. Good thing I'm good at running, so I get to homeroom just as the last warning bell goes off.

I sit down at my normal desk next to the window, and relax when they start role call. I space out until my name is called, then space out again until Thalia bursts in. With Nico and Percy. Oh gods no...Turns out I have almost all my classes with them, including lunch. Thalia's father probably paid the school to keep them together or something. Speaking of lunch, the lunch bell just rang.

I meet up with Thalia at our lockers. And Percy and Nico. Nico on Thalia's side, and Percy on my other side.

I'm silently awkward while Thalia talks with her cousins. Then I hear this.

"Oh, and here at New York, there's a superhero. She's called the Jade Owl. She's really cool, and her outfit changes to different versions of owls. She's also really strong and can take a group of men down by herself!" Okay.. Now we're talking about me... And I can't believe I never noticed how awed Thalia was by me.

"Hey, Annie, what do you think of Jade Owl?" Thalia questions. I glare at her sharply for the nickname before responding. "She's cool," I fiddle with my locket, silently, keeping a straight face. "See, even Annabeth agrees with me!" Nico suddenly speaks up.

"I still can't believe Thalia made friends with a California looking blonde." I freeze. Did he just... categorize me into the stereotypes?.. He. Is. So. Fucking. Dead. "Nico," Thalia begins, "I suggest you run.." Nico glances at my blank of emotion face. Then turns to run. To late.

My hand shoots out and grabs his collar, then I judo flip him to the ground, glaring fiercely. "I swear if you ever freaking categorize me with stereotypes, you'll get a lot more then a judo flip..." Thalia is snorting at Nico's startled look.

"Nico.. Just so you know.. Annabeth is at the top of all her classes," Thalia speaks through laughter. Nico gets back up and whine,"Jeez Thalia! You could've warned me she's a freaking ninja! I don't know how she even caught me!"

I shrug at his bewildered look. "You should see her in PE," Thalia grins.

"Okay!" I groan at Thalia,"I get it, I can be a ninja sometimes! Jeez." Thalia smirks at me, and nudges Percy,"You should see him in PE. He's pretty good too," Her wink did not go unnoticed. I felt my face heat up and I yell ,"Thalia!"

Percy seemed to catch on because soon he was blushing fiercely. "I hope you die in Tartarus, Thalia," I grumble.

Once we _finally_ get to the cafeteria, the rest have already sat down, and were chatting away. Quickly grabbing our food I take my usual seat, and Thalia takes hers. The boys awkwardly sit down. Percy next to me, and Nico, at the end.

I smirk at the others and cheerfully say,"Miss us?" Since they still hadn't noticed us. They jump when they do. Malcom suddenly narrows his eyes at Percy.

Ok, pause. Before you all start thinking,' _Omg does he have a crush on me, or something?_ ' No. He doesn't. Malcom is the closest thing I've had to a brother, and I'm the closest he's had to a sister. Plus we both look alike. It's just him reacting like an older brother, K?

"So... Percy.. Why sit next to Annabeth?" He questions. Jeez, nice to make it obvious Malcom. I physically facepalm at him. Percy, bless his heart, was obvious to the reason why Malcom asked.

"Um, because the seats next to Thalia are full." I don't remove my hand from my forehead. Malcom swerves his gaze towards Piper, who laughs and stands up with her lunch and walks towards Percy snickering, "Not anymore."

Percy blushed slightly, looking very confused, and switched spots with Piper. My face was now buried in my hands now. I could tell I was flushed with embarrassment. Didn't help that Piper was still snickering. Oh, and Thalia's smirking.

I snap,"Go to Tartarus, Piper, Malcom, and Thalia.." Thalia and Piper snort, while Malcom shrugs. Then I notice Nico's smirk. I glare at him too. it just widens. Why!? WHY Fates!?

Soon school's over and Thalia decides we're all going to my house, including Percy and Nico, for a slumber party. Fredrick and the staff were used to our random sleep overs, so it wouldn't have been a problem. It take thirty minutes for all of us to get at my house

We're in the first floor living room, sprawled out on the ground or on the sofa I've hogged a grey love seat to my self. Hehe...

Thalia turned to me and asks, "All the sharp objects are hidden right?" I sigh, and nod. "Where's the bottle then?" She questions. I point at the cabinet under the coffee table. I shift so my legs are on the back of the chair, and my blonde hair is sweeping the ground.

I hum as the blood rushes to my head while Thalia get out the bottle. Thalia sets the bottle down and sighs,"Annie dear, sit up, you act weird when the blood goes to your head. And everyone get in a circle for bottle Truth or Dare."

I giggle slightly as I sit back up, the room spinning. I stumble slightly and sit down next to Malcom. Percy fills in the space between me and Thalia."Penalty for truths is a piece of clothing, penalty for dares is kissing whoever the bottle lands on, unless it's the same gender," Thalia says. "Everyone got that?" she asks. We all nod. She spins the bottle and it lands on Percy.

"Truth," He says immediately. Thalia's lips curved into a smirk as she narrowed her heavily eye lined electric eyes. "What did you think of Annie at first sight?"

He paused. "Well, at first, I couldn't believe you were friends, then, I thought she was some Amazon warrior because of Nico." Thalia made a face as if she didn't want that answer. Percy reached out and spun the bottle. And so the night of excitement and drama began.

 **SO! Give me some dares and truths, and maybe some things that you think should happen in the next chapter why don't ya? And next chapter needs three reviews to come out!**

 **I'd probably do it anyways tho... So yeah. Good day ya'll... Dear, gods meh mouth..**

 **-A Miraculous Hogwarts Demigod**


	3. War of Sweets

**YES! I KNOW! It's SHORT! But I didn't have a lot of inspiration to right by. Apart from pastries...**

 **SO yeah. Thanks for the dare. Maybe next chapter will be better. AND I CAN EAT! My teeth aren't back, but, I CAN EAT!**

 **Anyways, I don't own PJO, and READ THE DANG CHAPTER!**

Percy's PoV

I spun the bottle around and it lands on Annabeth. I glance at the blonde next to me and open my mouth to ask, but she beats me to it."Dare," She turns her sharp grey eyes to me. I pause and think, what should I give her? She isn't the most girly girl blonde, so maybe...

"I dare you to do your make up, hair, and dress all girly girl like for school." I smirk at her very angry expression.

Huffing slightly she spins the bottle and it lands on Thalia. "DARE!" Thalia practically screams. Annabeth hums, thinking. Then grins,"Since I can't take my revenge out on Percy, right now-" I gulp, "I'll take it out on you. So you have to dress nice, and come to my house early for makeup." Thalia's eye twitches. "Nope. I'm spinning the bottle." When she does, it lands on Nico.

Sighing, since she didn't say anything about cousins, she kissed his cheek. I snort, at her and Nico's angry expression. Thalia spins the bottle and it lands on.. Hazel, I think? "Haze, T or D?" Thalia asks. So, I was right! Hazel paused, and frowned in thought before speaking. "Dare?"

"I dare you to do an all nighter," Hazel stares at Thalia. Then spins the bottle and watching it land on.. Frank? I notice Hazel blushes as she stands up and kisses the guy's cheek. And he's blushing too.

That's when Thalia stands up and says,"I'm hungry, Anna!" Annabeth glares at her but stands up and grins,"Wanna scavenge through the pantry for snacks? Or get some pastries from Jon and Blu?" Thalia fist pumps the air nodding.

I look at Nico as they scramble off, shoving each other out of their way. Nico was silently watching Hazel with a slight frown.

I glance around at everyone, when.. Piper? Approaches me. There's a glint in her eye that I don't like. "Soo..."She drawls out, a mischievous grin on her face. "Thoughts on our little Annie?" She questions. I blink confused,"What kind of thoughts?"

Piper sighs as if I just proved something to her. "Just thoughts. Like, looks, personality, all that jazz." I shrug,"She's pretty sure, and I just met her, I don't know her personality."

Piper's smile scares me. And I feel like I should be regretting my words.

Soon Thalia and Annabeth comes back, holding a box of pastries. Thalia says dramatically,"We bring food made from gods!" Annabeth rolls her eyes and warns,"Thalia, don't feed their egos. They might hear us." I blink when I hear a pair of running footsteps with hissed whispering. Annabeth laughed shaking her head and opening the box. A waft of a sweet smelling scent fills my nose and my mouth waters.

Everyone's attention is turned immediately to the box that contained the objects of the sweet scent. "Is that... What Thalia's spoke so much about?" Leo asks, almost in awe.

Thalia's eyes suddenly lit up and she screams,"Pick your teams! Annie, Percy, and I are together. Then we will fight for the pastries!" Everyone scrambles for a partner while I head over to the girls. Annabeth is scolding Thalia about starting a war over the pastries, but she just shrugs.

Everyone darts off in different directions with their teams, and I'm dragged by Thalia and Annabeth upstairs. Thalia slams the door behind us, making a quick walls of cushions from the sofa in the room and setting the box down on the wood table.

I look around at the white and green walls, and realize, this is Annabeth's room.

I'm in a girls room...

In the middle of a war over a box of pastries.

Someone please save me from this chaos.

 **Huehue... Do you hate me? Nah, hopefully not. Please accept me senpais... That's all I want...**

 **\- MHD**

 **Edited note:**

 **Um. I edited the chapter. Tried to make it more readable. and what anime crap? I probably missed it, since I threw this all together basically. I guess that's all.**


	4. Important AN

**Um. Hoi. I really am not feeling this story anymore. I thought maybe it'd be good, and fun to write, but nope. I guess I'm gonna end this story, and leave it to your imagination to finish the story your way I guess. Maybe I'll come up with a different story later? I don't know.**

 **\- MHD**


	5. Just an AN

**Sooooo... Please don't murder me, but uh... I've decided to pick up this story again! Heh. Heh.. Hah... No bloody thoughts now right? Hem... This and the other AN will be deleted when I post the chapter. Just thought you should know. Anyways, BAIII!**


	6. Another AN HAHAHAhahaha

**Well hello there. Been a while huh? Yeah.. I've decided to rewrite the story. Instead of picking it up like I promised. Hah.**

 **Please don't hate me for that.**

 **Anyways I promise to keep my promise this time and attempt to write chapters at least once a year. Hah jk I'll try once a month. But, I guess I'll see you then, yeah? Hopefully?**

 **-** ** _A-Miraculous-Hogwarts-Demigod_**


End file.
